Margo Stillman
Margo Stillman is one of the three Stillman Sisters. In The Power of Three Blondes, they each stole the Charmed ones' powers and identities. Because Margo is the youngest sister, she obtained Paige's identity, and later her Wiccan powers. After Chris broke their spell, Margo's powers were bound along with her sisters and was sent to jail for the murder of a vacuum salesman. Powers & Abilities Margo was an evil lower-level witch who had the basic powers of Spell casting, Potion making and Scrying and like her sisters, Margo had the powers of Shapeshifting and Apportation. Margo initially used her powers to pretend to be Paige in an attempt to trick the Book of Shadows into believing that she, along with her sisters, were the Charmed Ones. The sisters could also teleport via a special spray potion. Paige's Powers Margo initially thought she'd get Piper's powers, but her older sister Mabel told her that she would get Paige's powers instead since they get their powers by seniority. Margo later got in an argument with her sister Mitzy, who wanted Paige's powers rather than Phoebe's. Phoebe's powers were tied to how people thought or felt, and Mitzy cared about neither. Eventually, Mabel talked Mitzy into accepting that she'd get Phoebe's powers. After stealing the identities of the Halliwell sisters, the Stillman sisters lured them out of the Manor so they could use the Book of Shadows to steal their powers. They didn't know, however, that most of Paige's powers came from her Whitelighter side or were linked to her Whitelighter side, meaning she wasn't able to receive any additional powers from Paige. It is possible, however, that her witch powers increased when she stole Paige's witch powers. During an ensuing fight, Margo swung a lamp at Paige and was surprised when Paige orbed out of the way. She later complained that she'd been "stiffed in the power department, as usual." She had to content herself with casting a spell to keep Whitelighters from orbing. After Chris broke the Power of Three between the Stillman sisters, her spells were reversed as well. Notes *There has been some speculation that Margo used Paige's Warren-witch power of telekinesis to close the conservatory doors when the real Charmed Ones came back to the manor that night. However, this has never been proven, and could have easily been done with a spell or potion. Paige's power of Telekinetic Orbing can't be split into two different powers; it's an orb-based variant of telekinesis. However, others may argue that other Whitelighter-witch hybrids like Chris and Wyatt have telekinetic orbing and telekinesis so Paige may as well. Although, when the real Charmed Ones come to the Manor and Margo, Mitzy and Mabel come through the doors, you can see Margo do a simple and not easily shown, hand gesture and the door closes. It's unknown if she closed the door though. Margo Stillman.jpg Margo Stillman2.jpg Margo Stillman3.jpg Margo Stillman4.jpg Margo Stillman5.jpg Margo Stillman6.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman4.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman3.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman2.jpg Mitzy and Margo Stillman.jpg See Also *Mitzy Stillman *Mabel Stillman *The Stillman Sisters Category: Witches Category: Magical beings Category: Characters Category:Evil